


New Christmas Memories

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Prompts: The closer Christmas gets, the more Steve has withdrawn and the more time he spends locked away in his room or down in the gym going to town on the punching bags. Tony's determined to get to the bottom of whatever's going on and fix it, by any means necessary. + baking Christmas cookies together
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	New Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Tony had noticed a change in Steve following Thanksgiving dinner. Their time in the tower together as a team often meant people frequently came in and out as missions required, but when the team was all together, dinners would be around a table; food ordered by Tony or occasionally cooked together; evenings spent watching some TV just winding down together. 

Not how Tony would have pictured living with superheroes would be like, but he enjoyed it. And he couldn’t help but notice when Steve started cutting out early, eating quickly and dodging the others as he returned to his quarters or wherever the hell Steve spent his free time. 

And his absence made Tony concerned. Tony, admittedly, had feelings for Steve but hadn’t come clean yet. But it was a sudden change in behavior that would make him concerned about anyone on the team. 

After almost two weeks of Steve’s odd behavior, Tony finally gathered the courage to talk to him about it. 

He found Steve in the gym, throwing heavy punches into a punching bag in silence. It took a little prodding, but eventually Steve admitted to what was wrong - the very holiday season in and of itself was overwhelming. So many obligations, traditions to uphold, time supposed to be spent with loved ones; but being stuck in a New York he no longer knew, traditions lost and old loved ones long gone, it was a lot to deal with. Sitting around that Thanksgiving dinner table was difficult; heading into a busy holiday season was that much harder. 

Tony consoled him at the time, said that it was okay to feel overwhelmed, and promised that Steve could avoid any Avengers holiday obligations he didn’t want to deal with. After their chat, Steve said he felt better. 

But of course, that wasn’t going to be enough for Tony.

* * *

“J, can you call him into the common area?” 

“Are you sure you’re ready, sir?” 

“Yeah, I think it’s all set up. Call him in. And start the Christmas playlist.”

A few minutes later, as Silver Bells quietly played in the background, Steve poked his head into the common area. 

“You needed me, To-” Steve paused, looking around the room. 

The common room had already been decorated a bit for the holidays, but the lights were dimmed so the Christmas tree shined brightly. The fireplace crackled in the back. A pile of shopping bags sat next to several rolls of gift wrap and a stack of gift boxes. The TV was on, set to a movie menu for some Christmas special. Steve looked over and could spot what looked like baking tools spread out in the kitchen, and some craft supplies spread out on the dining table. Tony stood next to the Christmas tree, gift bag in hand, wearing a gaudy red holiday sweater with a big Christmas tree on it. Little ornaments and tiny gifts were stitched onto the front, and the star atop the tree was made of sequins. 

Tony took a deep breath and said, “So I thought about our talk a few days ago. And I really am sorry that the holiday season feels a bit difficult this year. But I was hoping that maybe if we couldn’t have holidays like we used to, then maybe we could make some new holiday traditions of our own.”

Steve walked into the room, and continued to look around surprised. 

“Oh! This is for you, open it now,” Tony said, stepping to Steve and handing him the gift bag. Steve took the bag, and pushed past the silver tissue paper, and pulled out a blue sweater. 

Steve held up and unfurled the sweater to see a big Santa on the front with dancing reindeer around him. 

“You need a ugly holiday sweater. It’s a requirement,” Tony said with a smile. “Go ahead, try it on.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve replied as he pulled on the sweater. 

Tony couldn’t help but notice a small smile on Steve’s face as he looked down at the sweater on his body. 

“Okay, you tell me where we should start. We have multiple options - baking Christmas cookies, wrapping gifts, watching holiday specials, adding more decorations - your choice.”

Steve was still a little quiet, almost overwhelmed. 

Tony took a breath and collected himself. “Listen, we don’t need to actually do any of this if you’re not up to-”

“Tony! No, no, I absolutely love this! I just - there’s so much! You didn’t have to do all of this for me. . .” 

“I wanted to. I know this time of year can be really hard. But it doesn’t have to be. You’re not alone in this. And having some nice times now doesn’t erase what you used to have, or replace it. It’s just more.”

They were both quiet for a moment, and Steve looked a little flushed. 

“Cookies.”

“Huh?” Tony asked.

“Let’s start with cookies. They can bake while we watch a movie and wrap presents.”

Tony smiled. “Alright! Let’s get started then.” 

They both smiled while entering the kitchen. Seeing the look on Steve’s face made Tony so happy he spoke up.


End file.
